The use of robotic devices to perform physical tasks has increased in recent years. Mobile robotic devices can be used to perform a variety of different tasks. These mobile devices may operate in semi-autonomous or fully autonomous modes. These robotic devices may have an integrated navigation system for performing the variety of different tasks in semi-autonomous or fully autonomous modes.
As robotic devices are able to perform physical tasks autonomously, human intervention and supervision of the robotic devices is often not necessary. For fully autonomous robotic devices, nearly no human intervention is necessary. The lack of human intervention and supervision may be desirable in many cases. However, the lack of human intervention and supervision also presents issues that the robotic device may need to be capable of handling.